


Onisme

by RainonyourBack



Series: Oiseaux de Paradis [1]
Category: Shaman King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Multi, Pining Across Realities, Power Imbalance, Slow Burn, Work In Progress, future sight, in all senses of the word
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainonyourBack/pseuds/RainonyourBack
Summary: Vous voyez l'histoire de Daphné, de Léda, de Cassandre, de Méduse ? Quand un dieu remarque un mortel, ça ne se finit jamais très bien. Et Tamao est toute prête à se faire remarquer.Elle a vu un garçon inconnu tuer ses amis. Ce garçon, il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Yoh. Et elle s'est vue, elle, pleurer pour une fille qu'elle ne connaît pas du tout. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire?[J'ai encore changé le titre, cette fois pour de bon. Pardon.]





	1. Comme un parfum de soufre

L'odeur du sang était si forte que Tamao se sentait près de vomir.

L'accident l'avait projetée hors du véhicule. Grâce à Ponchi et Conchi, elle était saine et sauve, ainsi que Manta, mais elle avait tout de même mal dans tout le corps, et le moindre mouvement lui coûtait un effort incalculable. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour protéger les autres occupants du véhicule, mais le choc avait été si dur qu'elle ne pouvait être sûre de rien…

Une attaque. Ils avaient été victimes d'une attaque. Quelqu'un avait tiré sur la voiture, et Marco… elle se souvenait du tissu du siège imbibé de sang, d'une tache si large qu'elle couvrait tout le dossier. Un goût salé dans la bouche, Tamao appela Conchi et l'envoya chercher Anna. Il fallait que Anna et Yoh sachent ce qui venait de se passer. Il fallait… sa réflexion ne sut pas comment terminer la phrase.

Titubante, elle se releva avec l'aide de Manta, et entreprit de faire le tour de la voiture. Il fallait qu'elle s'assure que tout le monde allait bien…

Une silhouette pâle était debout près de la portière conducteur, et elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. « J-jeanne-sama ! Tout va bien ? »

Elle rejoignit l'Iron Maiden et posa une main sur son épaule, avant de l'ôter brutalement. Jeanne était gelée, et son visage était un masque de terreur. « J-jeanne-sama… ?  
\- Je les ai tués. Je les ai tous tués. Encore… encore… J'ai encore… »

Les balbutiements qui sortaient de la bouche de la Française étaient à la limite du compréhensible, et Tamao se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en partie de langues qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les yeux de Jeanne étaient écarquillés et elle respirait fort, comme si l'oxygène ne parvenait pas à atteindre ses poumons. Elle ne semblait pas voir Tamao, qui pourtant vint se placer devant elle. Une brusquerie inhabituelle – le choc de l'accident, sans doute – lui fit secouer les épaules de sa cadette, mais en vain : Jeanne ne voyait rien, ne regardait rien, se contentant de murmurer des mots plein de terreur.

« Ta… Tamao… »

L'intéressée détourna son regard de Jeanne pour comprendre ce qui tourmentait Manta. Il ne la regardait pas, lui non plus : il pointa du doigt une espèce de flaque de sang, un peu plus loin sur le chemin. Une lanière de son fouet et des morceaux de tissu jaune étaient encore visibles. « C-c'est l'homme qui… »

Le jeune garçon ne parvint pas à en dire plus : il venait de s'évanouir. Tamao manqua faire de même en comprenant qu'il devait s'agir de leur attaquant. Mais s'il était mort… aussi horrible que cette mort ait été… pourquoi Jeanne avait-elle l'air si terrorisée ? Il suffisait de ressusciter Marco et Lyserg, et…

« Ah, alors c'est la solution que tu as choisie, » souffla une voix à leurs oreilles, et Tamao sentit l'air lui manquer. Muette de terreur, elle se retourna pour regarder Hao approcher. Il était… déplacé, avec son air bonhomme et son grand sourire, et si Tamao ne comprenait pas tout elle devina immédiatement qu'il venait pour finir le travail. D'instinct, elle se plaça devant Jeanne, médium brandi devant elle malgré la peur. Ponchi devait être aussi terrorisé qu'elle, et pourtant il n'émit pas la moindre protestation. Il fallait… il fallait protéger Jeanne tant qu'elle serait dans cet état étrange. Bientôt elle irait mieux, et elle pourrait se défendre, et… Tamao se rendit compte qu'elle n'y croyait pas.

Hao dut le sentir, parce qu'il ne sembla même pas s'offusquer de la voir agir ainsi. S'arrêtant juste au bord de la flaque de sang, il considéra la situation.

Tamao, la gorge sèche, se força à former une phrase : « Q… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Le brun, qui regardait avec un vague intérêt le sang près de ses chaussures, releva les yeux vers elle, et elle frissonna. « Je viens m'assurer du travail de ce cher Anahol, n'est-ce pas évident ? Oh, et détruire les X-Laws une fois pour toutes. Il faut croire que Rackist était encore bien trop sentimental pour parvenir à mes fins. Étrange qu'un petit morpion sans intérêt soit plus efficace qu'un Shaman aussi puissant, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Tamao cilla. Evidemment qu'il était venu pour Jeanne, elle se demanda comment elle avait pu se poser la question. Pourtant, cela ne fit qu'affermir sa détermination, et elle activa son Over-Soul, laissant la lumière bleue envahir la plaine.

Derrière elle, il y eut comme un sanglot plaintif. Se retournant à demi, elle vit que Jeanne avait plaqué les mains contre son crâne comme pour s'arracher les cheveux. Elle parlait encore plus vite maintenant, trop vite pour que Tamao comprenne, dans une espèce de murmure suraigu.

Hao soupira de façon exagérée, et Tamao reposa son regard sur lui. « J-je ne vous laisserai pas la toucher, » bégaya-t-elle, incapable de combattre sa propre peur.

« Oh, c'est bien admirable de ta part. Cela dit, le gros du travail est fini, alors je ne vois pas bien ce que tu peux encore faire. » Il regardait les corps silencieux des deux X-I affalés dans la poussière, et Tamao sentit une nouvelle aiguille s'enfoncer dans son cœur. Si seulement Anna pouvait se dépêcher…

« D'ailleurs, tu es sûre de protéger la bonne personne ? Il me semblait savoir que le premier combat de notre chère Maiden ne t'avait pas terriblement plu. »

Tamao ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Comment… ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il devait lui avoir été facile de regarder de leur côté et de voir qu'elle n'allait pas bien lorsque Lyserg et Jeanne… Mais les choses étaient différentes. Cette fois-ci, c'était l'homme mort, et Hao à travers lui, qui avaient tué Marco et Lyserg. Jeanne était sonnée, mais elle n'avait fait que se défendre…

« Se défendre, tu penses ? Tu sais, c'est ce qu'elle s'est dit après le combat contre les Niles, aussi. Qu'elle ne faisait que protéger Lyserg contre des gens qui avaient tenté de le tuer. Est-ce que pour autant déployer toute sa puissance contre des insectes était justifié ? Moi, je ne me pose pas la question, soyons clairs. »

_Comment pouvait-il connaître toutes ses pensées ?_

« Quant à aujourd'hui… es-tu bien sûre que c'est Anahol qui a provoqué l'explosion ? »

Quoi ? Tamao ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Hao répondit d'un sourire sibyllin.

« Mais je m'égare, le temps passe et j'oublie ce pour quoi je suis venu ici. Alors… Eh bien, ceux-là ne nous sont plus d'aucune utilité, » ronronna-il en regardant les cadavres des deux autres X-I. Il n'eut même pas besoin de faire le moindre mouvement : une grande langue de feu enroba les deux hommes.

« Non ! »

Tamao se précipita, s'approchant aussi près qu'elle ne l'osait pour tenter de les tirer hors des flammes. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'y avait bientôt rien à sauver. La fumée la fit tousser et l'obligea à reculer; les odeurs de tissu et de métal brûlés eurent raison de son estomac, et cette fois-ci elle ne put s'empêcher de vomir dans l'herbe, aveuglée par les larmes.

Elle ne connaissait pas bien Marco, et il lui faisait plutôt peur, mais en aucun cas elle n'aurait voulu le voir disparaître de façon si atroce. Et Lyserg, doux Lyserg qui était si souriant et si protecteur envers Jeanne et elle alors qu'il la connaissait à peine, Lyserg qui était l'ami de Yoh, Lyserg…

Hao paraissait s'être désintéressé du carnage. En quelques pas, il avait rejoint la dernière des X-Laws, la seule personne encore debout sur la plaine à part lui. Jeanne ne le regarda pas plus qu'elle ne semblait regarder quoi que ce soit : ses yeux étaient toujours écarquillés, ses mains toujours crispées sur son crâne comme s'il risquait d'exploser. Pour la première fois, Tamao se rendit compte du maelström bouillonnant qui coulait autour de la Shamane. Son furyoku semblait aller en tous sens, sans direction ou objet propre; il enroba Hao comme il enrobait le reste de l'air autour de Jeanne, le cinglant comme un vent violent. Et dans la fumée qui avait envahi la plaine, Tamao distingua des visages, des crocs, des griffes. Des démons? Non...

La Japonaise ne put voir l'expression d'Hao alors qu'il levait la main devant la Française, mais elle sentait confusément que lui laisser Jeanne serait une erreur terrible. Sa cadette ne semblait même pas l'avoir vu. Et elle ne savait pas que Lyserg… Que Marco… Ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas juste ! Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, qu'elle protège Jeanne, qu'elle…

Hao leva la main et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, comme si on avait coupé les fils qui la maintenaient debout, Jeanne ferma les yeux et s'abattit dans les bras ouverts du Shaman Millénaire. Tamao appela son nom, en vain. Hao se tourna vers elle, toujours souriant, et indiqua du menton le corps tremblant dans ses bras.

« Elle vient avec moi. Si tu veux nous suivre, libre à toi. »

Tamao le regarda, interdite. Il y avait Manta sur le sol, et… et… ce qui restait de Lyserg et de Marco, et il fallait qu'elle dise à Anna et à Yoh ce qui venait de se passer, et…

« D'ailleurs, j'ai une information qui devrait t'intéresser : Yoh est sans doute mort et détruit à l'heure qu'il est. Tout comme ses amis de The Ren, et la chef des Gandhara. Je doute qu'il y ait qui que ce soit qui puisse encore faire quoi que ce soit pour m'arrêter. »

Ce fut comme un coup de massue. Tamao eut l'impression que le monde vacillait, et il s'en fallut de peu qu'elle aussi ne s'évanouisse. Déjà, elle voyait Hao se retourner, et commencer à partir. Bientôt, elle le savait, il serait impossible de le rejoindre. Il aurait disparu dans les ombres, emmenant Jeanne, et plus personne ne pourrait être sauvé.

Tamao ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Elle avait encore envie de vomir, et aussi de pleurer, et aussi d'effacer cette journée pour pouvoir la recommencer depuis le début. Si peu de temps auparavant, Jeanne lui proposait d'essayer ses robes, et détachait même un ruban pour voir son effet dans les cheveux de Tamao. Si peu de temps auparavant, Lyserg se retournait comme un enfant pour leur sourire et discuter avec eux. Si peu de temps auparavant, elle réveillait Yoh et Ryû et Horo-Horo pour leur entraînement du matin, manquant de peu d'être entraînée dans une bataille d'oreillers…

La tête vide, Tamao se releva. Ses jambes tremblaient.

Lentement, elle commença à marcher derrière Hao.

* * *

Dans un sursaut, Tamao se redressa. Elle était en sueur et elle avait du mal à respirer, mais l'odeur de sang et de fumée avait disparu. Autour d'elle était enroulée une épaisse couverture, qui la serrait à lui faire mal, et elle se débattit de toutes ses forces pour s'en dégager. D'un coup de pied, elle repoussa le drap blanc, et rampa jusqu'au mur. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle reconnaissait l'endroit. Elle venait de quitter son futon, et... et elle reconnaissait les murs blancs, le plancher familier. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre - sa chambre à elle, dans la maison des Asakura, toute enténébrée de la nuit de décembre. La vision de ces murs familiers lui parut plus étrange que rassurante, et un vent de panique se leva au fond d'elle. Comment…? Hao n'avait pas pu...

Nauséeuse, elle tâta son visage. Mais c'était comme s'il ne lui appartenait plus. Ces joues-là étaient trop lisses, trop enfantines; ses mains elles-mêmes étaient trop douces, trop potelées. Les éraflures et les muscles de son corps semblaient avoir fondu, la laissant trop petite, trop empotée pour pouvoir se reconnaître. Ce corps, ce lieu... ce n'était pas elle, ce n'était  _plus_  elle. Elle avait encore la tête pleine des images de l'accident, du sourire d'Hao, de la terreur de… De qui, déjà ?

Mais qui étaient ces gens, en fait ? La seconde d'avant, elle avait été convaincue de savoir exactement qui ils étaient et pourquoi ils étaient là. Maintenant, elle peinait à même se rappeler leur visage. Ils lui avaient semblé si importants, et elle ne savait plus pourquoi. C'était comme si on l'avait arrachée à son monde, à sa vie, pour la rejeter des années auparavant, dans une chambre trop confortable et un corps trop mou pour lui convenir. Juste au moment où - où cette inconnue avait tellement besoin d'elle...

C'est à ce moment-là que la jeune fille se rendit compte que ses joues ruisselaient de larmes.


	2. Rien ne bougeait encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamao parle à Kino de ses rêves.

La chambre était pleine du bruit de l'horloge et de la fumée du  _kiseru_.

Tamao gardait les yeux sur le sol, l'image même de l'obéissance filiale. Elle savait que plaider sa cause plus avant ne servirait à rien. Elle avait tout raconté, et maintenant il dépendait de Kino de la croire ou non, et de prendre les décisions qui conviendraient.

La vieille femme debout en face d'elle fit un bruit de bouche en retirant sa pipe. Sans la voir, Tamao pouvait deviner qu'elle était troublée, et plus que ça. Elle était inquiète, et cela terrifiait la jeune fille autant que ça la réconfortait. Elle était crue. Etait-ce une bonne, ou une mauvaise chose ?

Au moment où Tamao allait relever les yeux, le téléphone de la maison se mit à sonner. La jeune fille commença à se lever, mais un geste de la matriarche l'immobilisa.

« C'est Anna, » souffla Kino tranquillement. « Je dois lui parler. Reste ici et bois ton thé. »

Avec une aisance surprenante pour son âge, la vieille femme se redressa et disparut dans la pièce adjacente. Tamao leva les yeux vers la tasse de thé qui refroidissait devant elle sans faire le moindre mouvement. Sans la présence de Kino, elle se sentait un peu plus détendue. Pas au point de boire le thé, mais un peu quand même.

Kino avait tiré la porte derrière elle, mais la paroi n'était pas très épaisse, et Tamao entendit clairement la vieille femme s'installer près du téléphone. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua Ponchi se coller contre le mur, l'une de ses oreilles grotesquement élargies, et une vague de panique monta dans son estomac.

« Ponchi, » siffla-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Conchi se chargea de lui répondre: « Fais pas ta mijaurée, Tam ! Tu ne veux pas savoir ce dont elles vont parler ? Anna n'appelle jamais en milieu de semaine ! Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence si elle le fait le jour où Kino vient te voir ! »

Tamao se mordit la lèvre. Cela ne pouvait pas être au sujet de son rêve, si ? Anna ne pouvait pas en avoir déjà entendu parler… A moins qu'elle n'ait fait le même ?

« Tu vois? Il faut qu'on écoute ! »

Elle n'osa rien dire.

« Shh, vous deux, » grogna Ponchi. « J'entends pas bien !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles disent ? »

Il y eut quelques instants de flottement durant lesquels le petit esprit se concentra.

« Kino en parle à Anna, » finit-il par dire. « Elle n'a rien vu qui confirme ton rêve, et Anna non plus. Ouch… » L'esprit grimaça. « Euh, rien. Anna demande s'il n'est pas possible que ce soit juste un rêve. »

Tamao pâlit, mais ne dit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas voir, ni même entendre la blonde, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas beaucoup.

Lorsque Mikihisa l'avait fait pénétrer dans la maison des Asakura, alors qu'elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes, il avait dit qu'elle serait la fiancée de son fils, qu'elle avait un grand potentiel, qu'elle méritait d'être élevée par de très bons Shamans. Mais ce qu'il oubliait, ce qu'il essayait de faire oublier, c'est qu'il n'était pas un Asakura, et elle non plus. Yohmei était gentil, Kino aimable, et les deux acceptaient volontiers son aide dans la maison, mais la distance entre eux ne s'était jamais abolie. Elle était l'élève de Mikihisa, la protégée de Mikihisa, l'intruse introduite par Mikihisa, et elle avait bien senti que ce n'était pas à leur goût. Pour tout le monde, elle était sous la responsabilité de l'ascète, et elle n'était accueillie que parce qu'il serait trop malpoli de la mettre dehors. Et puis Kino avait ramené un soir d'hiver une petite fille blonde aux yeux vides, et les grandes idées de Mikihisa s'étaient fracassées contre l'autorité de la matriarche. On avait signifié à Tamao que, merci bien, mais Yoh avait une vraie fiancée maintenant, et que si elle pouvait rester dans la maison ce serait comme la parente de l'héritier, et rien d'autre. Et peut-être qu'elle l'aurait mieux supporté si on ne lui avait pas d'abord fait miroiter la bonté, la chaleur de Yoh…

Cela irait mieux avec le temps, avait-elle pensé. Elle parlerait à Anna, deviendrait son amie, sa sœur pour ne pas être sa rivale. Ce doux songe était resté un simple fantasme : un an après qu'elle ait franchi le seuil de la maison Asakura, Anna avait dû lui adresser la parole dix fois au grand maximum. Elles ne vivaient pas au même endroit, ce qui n'aidait pas; mais même lorsque la blonde était présente, elle ne lui adressait pas la parole. Peut-être Anna pensait-elle qu'elle était jalouse? Ce ne serait pas terriblement étonnant…

« Kino dit que ce n'est pas possible, » continuait Ponchi. « Que personne ne t'a jamais parlé d'Hao, que tu ne devrais pas pouvoir le décrire aussi bien, et…"

Le cœur de Tamao loupa un battement. Jusque-là, Kino n'avait émis aucun jugement sur son rêve, ne lui avait rien dit du tout. Pourtant elle la croyait, visiblement. Et… Et Hao existait vraiment. Ce n'était pas juste une image ou un rêve, ce double de Yoh était réel et familier pour la matriarche. Pourtant, cette dernière découverte ne fit aucun plaisir à Tamao; au contraire, elle sentit une main glacée lui attraper le cœur. Un garçon capable de tuer d'un regard...

« Ah, Anna l'a coupée. Elle disait que… D'accord, elle ne voulait pas dire ça. Quand elle parlait de rêve, genre… elle ne voulait pas forcément dire 'juste' un rêve, mais, un truc pas réel quand même. Une expression de l'anxiété du Great Spirits à l'idée d'un retour d'Hao, un truc comme ça. »

Tamao fronça les sourcils. « Ça… ça pourrait être le cas? Mais… qui serait la fille, alors ? Pourquoi le Great Spirits penserait à elle ? »

Conchi haussa ses épaules d'esprit, et son jumeau d'âme grimaça. « Vu que toutes les âmes y sont connectées, et vu le contenu de ton rêve, elle peut être une Shamane puissante. Anna lui a demandé, aussi, et… Voilà, elle a dit 'Des participants au tournoi. Ou peut-être des fantômes. Ou peut-être des concepts qui dans sa vision ont pris un corps. La divination n'est pas un art exact.' Ah, attends. » Il se concentra. « Kino dit que ça n'a pas d'importance d'où vient le rêve. Que si y a une possibilité pour que tout ça arrive, il faut en prendre compte. Et… Tiens ? Je n'entends plus rien, il y a comme un chuintement - aïe aïe aïe ! » La fin de la phrase de se termina en un glapissement aigu alors qu'une main semblait sortir du mur. C'était l'un des esprits de la maison, qui sortit du mur juste au moment où sa maîtresse repoussait le panneau pour rentrer dans la pièce.

« Merci, Sui, » fit la vieille femme, et l'esprit se mit à vibrer joyeusement. Son apparence était trompeuse : Sui était un  _zashiki warashi_ , un esprit qui avait la forme d'un petit enfant d'à peine cinq-six ans. Sa coiffure sage et son kimono fleuri auraient pu en faire la souffre-douleur privilégiée des esprits de Tamao si elle ne leur avait pas montré très vite qu'elle connaissait tous leurs points faibles et n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir.

Tamao sentit immédiatement son visage devenir rouge. Les mots lui montèrent dans la gorge tous à la fois, et elle se trouva muette, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Kino la fixa, le visage neutre. Puis elle sourit, et tira un coup sur sa pipe.

« Il faut qu'on discute, Tamao, » fit-elle ensuite en venant se rassoir. « Tu n'as pas bu ? »

La jeune fille avait de nouveau décidé de s'abîmer dans la contemplation de ses genoux. C'était compliqué - atroce - de devoir se forcer à parler. Les mots s'emballaient dans sa gorge, et elle sentait son cœur palpiter au point qu'elle n'entendait presque plus rien. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix; Kino était très claire sur le fait qu'elle devait utiliser ses mots.

« Je… je n'ai pas très soif. D-désolée pour…  
\- Ne le sois pas, » la coupa la vieille femme. « C'est normal de vouloir comprendre ce qui se passe. A l'avenir, cependant, je te demanderai de bien croire que je te communique tout ce dont tu as besoin pour cela. Savoir certaines choses pourrait te mettre en danger. »

Penaude, Tamao hocha la tête.

Kino prit encore une bouffée de tabac et se rassit.

« Reprenons depuis le début. »

Tamao acquiesça de nouveau, combattant l'envie de fuir.

« Cela fait… cela fait une semaine que je fais le même rêve. Toutes les nuits. » Sa main se resserra sur son carnet. Kino ne pouvait pas le lire, mais cela l'aidait à consolider ses souvenirs, à accumuler les images et les mots épars qui restaient dans son esprit après son réveil. « Au départ, j'ai… j'ai pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que de mon imagination, mais c'est toujours la même chose. »

Kino acquiesça. « Décris-moi.  
\- Je suis… dans un accident de voiture. Avec un garçon dont je suis p-proche… je crois. J'ai réussi à protéger les occupants de la voiture avec Conchi et Ponchi, en partie, et c'est pour ça que je suis vivante et… et lui aussi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde… Je fais le tour de la voiture et je vois deux corps ensanglantés. La moi de ce monde la connaît, je sais leurs noms, je sais qu'ils me font un peu peur mais qu'ils ne sont pas… je ne crois pas qu'ils soient méchants. Ils sont morts. » Elle avait encore l'odeur du sang et de la fumée dans la gorge, et des larmes lui venaient presque aux yeux. Kino ne pouvait pas la voir, mais Tamao était convaincue qu'elle percevait ses larmes, alors elle fit de son mieux pour se calmer.

« Je ne sais pas où est Yoh-sama. Je ne sais pas où on est, je ne sais pas… quand on est, ou pourquoi je suis avec ces étrangers. Mais je crois que ce ne sont pas des étrangers, pas quand ça m'arrive. » Elle s'embrouillait un peu, tout cela lui semblait bien compliqué, et puis elle l'avait déjà dit. Ca ne devenait pas plus facile la deuxième fois. « Il y a…  
\- Il y a?  
\- Il y a une fille, » parvint à dire Tamao. « Je n'arrive pas… j'essaie à chaque fois, mais je ne me souviens jamais de son nom. Je sais juste qu'elle est… importante. »

Kino but son thé. Par mimétisme, Tamao fit de même. Le thé était froid, mais il la calmait, un peu. « P-pas juste pour moi. Enfin, pas… pas pour moi du tout. Elle est importante… dans le combat. Contre Hao. »

Kino bougea, un léger soupir soulevant ses épaules noueuses. C'est imperceptible, mais Tamao l'avait vu. « Parle-moi de lui.  
\- Il… il n'arrive pas tout de suite. La fille, elle est… terrorisée. C'est elle qui a… vaincu notre attaquant, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a peur. On dirait qu'elle ne m'entend pas quand je parle. C'est là qu'il arrive. » Elle s'arrêta, la gorge nouée. « Il… n'est pas très vieux, il doit… avoir quinze ans, peut-être moins. Il y a cette… aura autour de lui, une vague de froid terrifiante, si froid que ça brûle.  
\- Et il ressemble à Yoh ? »

Tamao fronça les sourcils. « Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte tout de suite. C'était… c'est quand je l'ai dessiné que je me suis rendue compte. Son visage a la même forme, les cheveux, les yeux… la voix, aussi. Mais il ne se tient pas pareil. Il a les cheveux longs, et il…je ne sais pas bien comment dire. »

Encore un silence. Kino ne touchait plus à sa pipe, ni à son thé.

« Il te dit son nom ?  
\- Je… je ne crois pas. Mais je sais comment il s'appelle. C'est Hao. » Sa voix ne trembla même pas quand elle prononça le nom, et elle s'en félicita, parce qu'elle se sentait toute petite en face de la matriarche, et parce qu'elle devait absolument savoir. « Vous aussi… vous le connaissez. Qui est-ce ? »

Kino ne devait pas être surprise par la question; elle n'en fit cependant rien voir. « Tu te souviens, quand je t'ai dit de me faire confiance… ? »

Tamao baissa les yeux. Les serres qui lui labouraient la poitrine étaient revenues lui arracher la gorge. « J-je vous fais confiance, évidemment, mais… je pense qu'il faut que je sache. Dans la vision…  
\- Oui ?  
\- Dans la vision, Yoh-sama est mort. Il - Hao - l'a tué, et… toute une série d'autres noms que je ne connais pas. Je pense qu'il s'agit de… de ses alliés. A Yoh-sama, je veux dire. Et moi, je veux… si je peux, je veux l'aider. Je veux… faire en sorte que j'ai vu n'arrive jamais. Laissez-moi aider. »

Et alors qu'elle parlait, elle leva les yeux pour affronter le regard aveugle de la vieille femme. Sans même les chercher, elle devinait les premiers signes du dédain dans les rides de son visage. Oh, Kino ne la méprisait pas consciemment, mais il était clair que ce n'était pas à Tamao qu'elle confierait son petit-fils s'il était en danger. Et peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas tort…

« Il s'agit de secrets de famille, Tamao, » fit enfin la vieille femme. « Mais tu as raison, il faut que tu saches. C'est la seule façon d'être sûrs que tu interprètes tes rêves correctement. Sui, emmène Conchi et Ponchi faire un tour dehors. »

Les deux petits esprits protestèrent avec force, mais sans effet : le petit esprit les traîna sans effort apparent à l'extérieur, et alors les deux femmes furent seules.

Tamao avala sa salive, puis se redressa. Un courage nouveau semblait couler dans ses veines, créé par son sentiment d'urgence, de faiblesse. « Alors ? »

Kino grimaça. « Hao est l'ennemi de notre famille. Pire, il est l'ennemi du shamanisme et de l'humanité entière. C'est aussi le fondateur de la maison Asakura, exécuté il y a plus de mille ans. »

Tamao cilla. Si elle s'attendait à quelque chose, ce n'était pas ça… et elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir bien compris. « Il y a… mille ans ? »

Kino acquiesça, grave. « Hao est un Shaman hors du commun. Il maîtrisait - et maîtrise toujours - de nombreuses techniques perdues pour nous, notamment celles de l'art omnyô et de la résurrection. Et c'est pour ça qu'il reste notre ennemi, Tamao : il s'est réincarné pour participer au Shaman Fight de l'année 2000. S'il gagne… S'il gagne, il tuera les humains, et sans doute tous ses adversaires. Voilà pourquoi il est si important que Yoh s'entraîne dur, et que toute la famille le soutienne le mieux possible. »

Etait-ce une façon détournée d'expliquer la présence d'Anna ? Tamao décida de ne pas le relever. « C'est pour ça qu'il ressemble à Yoh-sama… »

Kino laissa passer un silence, puis acquiesça. « C'est ça. Par contre, je ne sais rien des autres personnes de ta vision. J'espère juste que… qu'avec ces informations, tu seras capable de nous en dire plus. Ton pouvoir peut réellement changer la donne. »

Il y eut un silence. S'attendait-elle à ce que Tamao ait une vision à ce moment précis ? Elle ne contrôlait pas ses rêves. Ce n'était pas comme poser des questions avec la planche ouija - et d'ailleurs elle ne s'y risquerait pas devant Kino, pas quand ses deux esprits pouvaient tout d'un coup décider de répondre avec une de leurs 'blagues' embarrassantes.

« Je vais appeler Mikihisa, » soupira la vieille femme. « Il faudra sûrement en parler à Yoh, aussi. Plus tard. Nous allons devoir repenser notre stratégie. Prends cette journée pour te reposer, Tamao; à partir de demain, je crains fort que tu n'en aies plus le temps. Et… viens ici. »

Surprise, la jeune fille releva la tête. Kino la regarda, haussa les sourcils, l'air de dire ' _qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_ '.

Tamao n'avait pas le choix; elle se leva, approcha.

« Tes mains, » demanda Kino. Sa voix ne trahissait aucune émotion, aucun jugement. Pourtant, Tamao sentit son corps se raidir. Que lui voulait-elle ?

La bouche sèche, elle leva ses mains et les offrit, paumes ouvertes, à l'aveugle. Kino, sans cesser de tenir sa pipe, en prit une entre ses doigts. A l'ongle elle chercha les lignes qui parcouraient la paume de Tamao. En plus des plis de la peau, elle touchait quantité de cicatrices fines, égratignures et autres croûtes héritées de la dernière expédition d'escalade de Mikihisa. L'un de ses ongles rouvrit une plaie mal fermée, et Tamao retint une grimace. Elle ne bougea pourtant pas, ne chercha pas à récupérer sa main. Ignorant le sang, la vieille femme continua à presser sa main dans celle de Tamao, allant jusqu'à frictionner ses doigts et son poignet.

« Tes mains seront ton bouclier, ton arme, ton outil. Prends-en soin, Tamao, » conseilla la vieille femme avant de se reculer en claudiquant. La jeune Japonaise regarda sa main comme si elle avait soudain été celle d'une étrangère. La tension accumulée semblait s'être évanouie, et la blessure s'était arrêtée de saigner. Seules restaient de longues traces de sang que la vieille femme avait promené sur sa paume.

« Eh bien, qu'attends-tu ? Va te les laver et prépare-toi pour ton entraînement. »

Et, d'un geste, Kino la congédia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il ne se passe pas encore grand-chose dans ce chapitre mais il est nécessaire pour lancer cette partie, et en fait je l'aime bien. J'aime ce que j'ai réussi à faire avec des persos que je maîtrise pas et que je ne connais pas très bien. Du coup, si vous voyez des trucs pas très nets... vous n'avez rien vu xd
> 
> Le titre du chapitre vient d'un poème de Rimbaud, « Aube ». Le vers exact est « Rien ne bougeait encore au front des palais ».


	3. Mouvements marins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Même si Hao se transformait soudain en agneau et revenait ici, Mikihisa resterait occupé dans ses montagnes, moi affairée à Osorezan, et Keiko enfermée dans sa tête. Yoh comprendrait tout de travers, parce que comme la petite c'est quelqu'un de foncièrement bon : il verrait en Hao le frère avant l'ancêtre, alors qu'Hao est l'ancêtre avant d'être le frère. Et cette erreur le tuerait. »

Tamao, l'esprit vide, se dirigea droit sur la salle de bain au bout du couloir. Elle ne réfléchit pas en ouvrant le panneau coulissant, ne réfléchit pas en franchissant le seuil, ne réfléchit pas en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Puis, alors que son cerveau se remettait enfin à tourner, la jeune fille se trouva soudain au bord des larmes. Elle ne put pas les retenir : deux cascades minces naquirent sur ses joues alors qu'elle glissait vers le sol, vidée de toute énergie.

« H-hé, Tamao ! » Conchi se pencha vers elle, les yeux inquiets. « Ca va pas ? Elle t'a pas grondée quand on était pas là, si ? »

L'intéressée secoua la tête, sans pouvoir arrêter les larmes pour autant. Ce devait être la fatigue, raisonna-t-elle, le contrecoup de ces dix nuits de cauchemars et d'insomnies. C'était toujours les mêmes images, toujours les mêmes odeurs, toujours la même terreur qui l'empêchait de respirer. L'odeur de la viande grillée avait commencé à la rendre nauséeuse, la vue des voitures la faisait frissonner. Et elle avait tout le temps envie de pleurer, envie qu'elle avait retenue aussi longtemps que possible et qui maintenant était trop forte pour elle. C'était comme un grand barrage qui cédait quelque part derrière ses yeux, ou peut-être dans sa poitrine.

Il y avait encore de la peur, certes, parce qu'on la croyait, et si on la croyait alors Yoh était vraiment en danger, mais surtout du soulagement, énormément de soulagement : on la croyait, elle n'était pas folle, elle n'aurait pas à se battre toute seule contre le monde entier pour faire entendre ce qu'elle savait. Quand Yohmei l'avait écoutée, tout grave et perplexe, et avait appelé Kino, elle avait senti un poids se lever de sa poitrine, mais cela n'avait rien de comparable. Lorsque Kino avait paru, sans avoir l'air le moins du monde fatiguée des mille kilomètres qu'elle avait avalés pour l'écouter, lorsque la matriarche avait déclaré vouloir tout entendre avant même de se restaurer, elle avait senti le monde se rétrécir douloureusement. Et maintenant… Maintenant la tension qui montait en elle depuis la première vision retombait, et elle décidade ne pas se soucier de ses larmes. C'étaient des bonnes larmes, au fond.

Une fois qu'elles se furent taries, ou du moins calmées, Tamao se redressa péniblement et entreprit de se laver les mains et le visage. Le sang avait séché sur ses paumes, et y presser le savon piquait un peu, mais elle s'y força. C'était presque bienvenu, en fait, la douleur presque un réconfort dans cette réalité qu'elle se sentait loin de maîtriser.

Ses esprits la questionnaient toujours, mais elle avait du mal à les entendre. Une sorte de voile de coton s'était posé sur ses oreilles... Finalement, elle se secoua et leur adressa un sourire pâle dans le miroir. Sa voix lui parut petite, rauque d'avoir trop forcé lorsqu'elle parlait à Yohmei et Kino. Elle qui ne parlait que si peu avait fait d'énormes efforts pour que sa voix porte et que sa langue arrête de buter sur les mots, et ça aussi, ça fatiguait. « Conchi, Ponchi… je vais bien. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. »

Ils la regardaient comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser. « Tam…  
\- C-ce n'est rien, vraiment. Je suis contente… contente que Kino me croie. Et que vous me croyiez, aussi. Et… et je sais pas encore ce qui va arriver, mais j'ai quand même… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle n'avait plus de larmes, mais l'angoisse restait, un peu.

Ses deux esprits s'entre-regardèrent.

« Hé, t'inquiète pas. Le Hao, on va le bouffer, nous !  
\- C'est clair ! Je suis sûr qu'il en a de toutes petites, toute façon. Il ne fera pas le poids !  
-  _Elles_  ne feront pas le poids… »

Ils se mirent à rigoler grassement. Tamao ouvrit la bouche pour protester, rosit, pâlit. « Je - je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation.  
\- Roh, allez, tu l'as vu, toi. Tu sais bien si elles… »

Rouge, la petite Japonaise se précipita hors de la salle de bain. Voyant qu'ils ne la suivaient pas, elle ralentit, prit une grande inspiration, et se remit à marcher lentement, sans faire de bruit. Pour monter jusqu'à sa chambre, elle devait repasser devant le salon où Kino lui avait parlé, et Tamao ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle soit encore à l'intérieur et la surprenne à courir dans les couloirs comme une enfant. D'autant qu'elle entendait monter des voix de l'autre côté du mur de papier…

Elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter, vraiment pas, cela ne se faisait pas et elle n'était pas du genre, et pourtant ses pas ralentirent devant la porte. Puis elle la dépassa, et s'immobilisa derrière un des piliers, pour que la lumière ne projette pas son ombre sur le mur.

« J'espère que tu ne lui as pas fait trop peur, » disait Yohmei. « Elle est encore très jeune pour savoir tout ça…  
\- C'est une façon détournée de me demander ce que je lui ai dit ? »

Il y eut un court silence.

« Tu me connais un peu trop bien, semble-t-il. »

Kino rit, de son rire court et fumeux. «Dois-je te faire la leçon, à toi aussi ? Je lui en ai dit suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse interpréter ses visions, qu'elle distingue l'important du trivial. Je lui ai dit que Hao était ancien, pour qu'elle ne s'y trompe pas. Je lui ai dit qu'il était la source de notre puissance, et aussi de notre honte. Je lui ai dit ce que l'homme de ses visions est.  
\- Mais tu ne lui as pas dit qu'il est né le frère de Yoh, cette fois-ci.  
\- Quelle importance ? »

Encore un silence. Tamao, frémissante, se colla encore à la poutre. Le frère de Yoh ?

« Tamao est très attachée à notre petit-fils…  
\- Qui ne l'est pas ? Elle veut protéger Yoh, soit. Comme nous tous. Je cherche simplement à éviter qu'elle ne le lui dise, à lui. Tu sais comment il est: s'il savait, il se raconterait des histoires, il penserait que c'est son rôle d'apaiser Hao, de le ramener à la maison…  
\- Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi…  
\- Même s'il ne le faisait pas pour lui, il le ferait pour Keiko. » Et cette fois-ci la pause était plus douloureuse, plus longue aussi. « Il ne sait pas pourquoi elle est comme ça, il ne sait pas pourquoi notre famille ne supporte pas de vivre ensemble. Il penserait que c'est à cause d'Hao…

\- Il aurait raison.  
\- Mais il n'y peut rien. » Kino était devenue sèche. « Même si Hao se transformait soudain en agneau et revenait ici, Mikihisa resterait occupé dans ses montagnes, moi affairée à Osorezan, et Keiko enfermée dans sa tête. Yoh comprendrait tout de travers, parce que comme la petite c'est quelqu'un de foncièrement bon : il verrait en Hao le frère avant l'ancêtre, alors qu'Hao est l'ancêtre avant d'être le frère. Et cette erreur le tuerait. »

Tamao ne pouvait pas en entendre plus. Du pas le plus discret qu'elle put, elle remonta le couloir jusqu'à l'escalier et grimpa jusqu'à sa chambre. Et dire qu'elle s'était sentie coupable d'écouter le coup de téléphone de Kino… Certes, la matriarche lui avait dit qu'elle ne lui confierait ce qui pouvait lui être utile, mais elle se sentait tout de même bien attrapée. Kino pensait sûrement bien faire… mais cela ne suffisait pas à la persuader que cette information-là, en particulier, devait lui être cachée. Pas quand Hao se dressait dans ses rêves, copie conforme de Yoh. Pas quand elle était, quoi qu'ils en disent, jetée au milieu de ce cauchemar toute seule et qu'elle devait en comprendre les causes pour l'empêcher.

Elle eut à peine le temps de dérouler son futon avant que les rêves la reprennent.

* * *

Si elle revit Hao et l'inconnue, le souvenir s'effilocha avant le matin. Elle était debout avant l'aube, comme le lui avait demandé Yohmei. Elle avait commencé par préparer le repas de la maisonnée. Ce n'était pas si souvent que Kino venait dans la demeure Asakura. Il fallait que tout soit à son goût, et si elle n'était pas capricieuse, elle était exigeante… mais ce n'était rien d'inhabituel.

Une fois satisfaite de la propreté des lieux et du tour qu'avait pris ses préparatifs culinaires, Tamao remonta dans sa chambre et revêtit les vêtements du  _misogi_ , de la purification par l'eau. La pratique lui avait fait un peu peur, au début, ou plutôt elle avait eu peur d'être trop faible, de ne pas supporter la morsure de l'eau gelée, la violence des colonnes d'eau tombant sur ses épaules comme autant de coups de géant. Mais maintenant qu'elle se savait capable de résister, qu'elle ne craignait plus la chute, les ablutions lui étaient presque agréables. Sous l'eau tonitruante, il était impossible de penser, et impossible d'avoir peur. Seule la prière comptait.

« Ponchi, Conchi, je compte s-sur vous pour être sages, » souffla-t-elle en nouant le bandeau blanc dans ses cheveux. « Et si je vois le moindre petit bout d'oreille, ou de queue...  
\- Aaaah, elle a dit queue ! Elle a dit queue !  
\- Oh, ça va ! T-taisez-vous ! »

Et avant qu'ils n'aient pu trouver un nouveau moyen de se moquer d'elle, la petite Japonaise s'était élancée sur le chemin de la cascade, ses sandales résonnant sur les dalles du sentier. Après un moment, elle put se calmer, et reprendre une allure un peu plus digne du rituel qu'elle allait exécuter. Evidemment, ses esprits étaient priés de rester en arrière, et elle ne les croyait pas suffisamment méchants pour désobéir à un ordre aussi direct et motivé. Mais avec eux, tout était possible…

Une fois parvenue à la cascade, elle laissa ses pensées s'évader et commença les prières. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes alors qu'elle secouait ses mains devant elle. Lorsqu'elle se sentit effleurer la plénitude, elle alla chercher un peu de sel, le jeta dans la chute, puis se glissa sous la cascade. Les mots coulaient tous seuls, et ses jambes retrouvèrent leur position habituelle. Le flot d'eau lui frappa les épaules, et Tamao releva la tête. La fierté n'avait pas sa place en ce lieu, mais elle était tout de même fière de se sentir acceptée par la chute. L'eau continuait de tomber, immuable, violente et froide, mais elle n'annihilait pas les âmes méritantes qui venaient demander à l'esprit du lieu de les purifier. Elle était juste dans sa dureté…

Tamao rouvrit les yeux doucement. Le soleil se levait derrière les arbres, là-bas dans la forêt où l'eau de la chute se perdait. Dans sa poitrine montait une goulée d'espoir. Kino lui apprendrait à maîtriser ses visions. Et une fois qu'elle saurait les lire, elle pourait sauver Yoh et l'inconnue et tous ces humains qu'Hao menaçait, et…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait voir, derrière le rideau d'eau ? C'était comme… une ombre… Ses joues prirent feu. Conchi et Ponchi n'auraient pas osé, si… ? Furieuse, elle se dégagea de la chute, cherchant les deux garnements des yeux. Mais ils n'étaient nulle part. Elle commença d'abord par penser qu'elle avait rêvé… et puis elle remarqua l'étrange visage entre les arbres. Il se confondait presque avec le bois tant il était pâle et strié de cheveux noirs. Elle crut d'abord à un fantôme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, avant de reconnaître Keiko. Que faisait-elle là ? Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de sortir du manoir, et surtout pas pour se promener dans la forêt.

Et…

Et Keiko la dévisageait, et Tamao ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Son kimono lui collait à la peau, lourd, trempé. Le froid se rappela bientôt à son bon souvenir. Elle avait perdu sa concentration. Lorsqu'elle recula dans le tumulte de la chute, elle ne faisait plus attention, et une pierre glissante la fit tomber sous l'eau. Surprise, elle but la tasse, et sentit sa tête heurter quelque chose. Puis le chaos de la chute la rejeta vers l'aval, les pieds presque hors de l'eau. Ses poumons menaçèrent vite d'exploser, et des points noirs colorèrent sa vue. Elle était sur le point de perdre conscience lorsque sa main accrocha un rocher –

_Les murs de végétation autour d'elle se mirent à frissonner, comme sous un souffle de géant. Tamao se recroquevilla, serrant la tête de Jeanne contre sa poitrine, comme pour la cacher au regard qu'elle sentait posé sur elle, à travers les plantes, à travers les murs mêmes._

_Un vent violent se mit à siffler dans ses oreilles. Son cœur se serra, étreint par une angoisse soudaine, une angoisse qui n'avait pas de cause sinon toutes les causes. C'était l'angoisse de la proie acculée à la lisière de la forêt, de celle qui entend le cor et sent les mâchoires des chiens se refermer sur ses jarrets, et dans son esprit cette proie entendit clairement_   _:_ le roi est éveillé.

– au prix d'une vive douleur dans le poignet Tamao put se redresser. Son menton creva la surface et elle prit une grande goulée d'air. Le courant était moins fort là où elle était désormais, mais elle continuait de peiner, battant les bras pour rester la tête hors de l'eau. Pour faire le  _misogi_ , elle n'avait pas à nager, juste se laisser glisser depuis la berge sous la cascade et rester debout. Tomber comme ça dans le vacarme de la chute, elle ne l'avait jamais envisagé, et maintenant elle en payait le prix.

Par miracle, sûrement, sa main valide s'accrocha à une branche, et le courant la hissa sur la berge. Toussante et crachotante elle se redressa, et découvrit que sa main gauche – celle qui avait trouvé le caillou – ne répondait pas. Le poignet était rouge, et sensible; elle étouffa un gémissement lorsqu'elle l'effleura. Et elle avait perdu ses sandales. Retenant ses larmes, elle leva la tête, cherchant Keiko des yeux. Elle ne la trouva pas.

Elle était toute seule, trempée jusqu'aux os, et couverte de boue et branchages divers.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux toutes seules, et Tamao s'engagea sur le chemin du retour. Seulement ce n'était pas celui prévu pour le  _misogi_ , et il y avait nombre d'aiguilles traîtresses et de cailloux coupants. La petite Japonaise sentit le désespoir la gagner. Même si elle ignorait la douleur de son mieux, et elle en était capable, ce serait bien plus long que de passer par l'autre chemin. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour regagner la demeure Asakura ? Et évidemment, Ponchi et Conchi ne viendraient pas, puisqu'elle le leur avait interdit…

Ravalant ses larmes, elle se mit en route. Ce n'était qu'une épreuve de plus, après tout. Si une petite difficulté comme celle-ci la paralysait, comment pourrait-elle espérer changer le destin ?

« Tamao ! »

Elle arrivait en vue du domaine lorsque le premier cri retentit. Conchi et Ponchi, qui se tenaient devant la porte, s'élancèrent vers elle. « Tu vas bien ? Tu étais où ? Pourquoi tu as mis si longtemps ? »

Puis Kino, avec une agilité surprenante pour son âge, arriva, et les chassa de sa canne. « Laissez-la respirer, vous deux. Elle est trempée… filez chercher une serviette ! »

Les deux petits fantômes ne protestèrent pas, et disparurent à l'intérieur de la maison pendant que Kino examinait Tamao. Celle-ci claquait des dents. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait aussi perdu son bandeau dans l'eau, et était donc retournée au bord de la rivière pour le retrouver, en vain, et n'avait retrouvé le chemin du domaine Asakura que tard dans la matinée…

« Que s'est-il passé ? » La vieille femme avait visiblement terminé son examen, et, n'ayant pas trouvé de blessure apparente – à part le poignet foulé – elle se posait visiblement des questions. « Un autre rêve ? »

Tamao secoua la tête. Sur le chemin, elle aurait sans doute dû réfléchir à ce qu'elle dirait à Kino, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait; son cerveau s'était comme vidé, refroidi, figé. Devant le regard aveugle de la vieille femme, elle cilla, sans savoir répondre.

Kino attendit.

Tamao ouvrit la bouche.

« Je suis… tombée. Dans la rivière. »

Kino attendit.

Tamao referma la bouche.

Soupir.

« Je vois. Hé bien, rentrons. Tu ne nous serviras pas à grand-chose si tu meurs d'une pneumonie. Et ce vieux fou de Yohmei qui voulait commencer des tests sur tes rêves aujourd'hui… »

Tamao pâlit. Elle aurait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait dès aujourd'hui ? Il ne lui en avait rien dit. Si elle avait su… elle serait tout de même tombée dans l'eau, certes, mais elle serait revenue en courant, aussi vite que possible, pour commencer tout de suite, apprendre tout de suite, et… Les larmes lui remontèrent aux yeux.

« Allez, il va falloir faire quelque chose pour ta main, » souffla Kino en la ramenant à l'intérieur. « Change-toi et viens sous le  _kotatsu_. Sui a préparé du curry et des douceurs exprès… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut, comment ça va vous ? Si ça vous a plu n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! ^^
> 
> Le titre vient d'un poème de Valéry, « Clair de Lune ». Le vers est « Baisers, baves d'amour, basses béatitudes, / Ô mouvements marins des amants confondus. »

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : SK ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que faire danser les persos pour voir qui se prend la gamelle la plus mémorable.
> 
> Soundtrack: Contemplation of the beautiful (Earthside feat Eric Zirlinger); Meet Me on the Battleshield (ZVRCINA); Safe and Sound (The Civil Wars); Your bones (Of monsters and men)
> 
> Note: Je reposte ici une fic dispo sur fanfiction.net, pas d'inquiétude. Si ça vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à commenter, et si y a des choses qui vous plaisent moins, dites-les aussi!
> 
> Cette scène m'était venue telle quelle, d'un coup. Maintenant que j'y repense un peu, du haut de mes 16 et quelques chapitres de cette fic... j'ai pas envie de changer quoi que ce soit. C'est fou comme cette scène est arrivée d'un bloc, "coucou, maintenant on va donner du travail à Tam".
> 
> Si vous voulez découvrir la suite, sachez que les commentaires me motivent super bien ;)


End file.
